


别哭了！想哭的人是我啊！

by YuAnnnnn



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuAnnnnn/pseuds/YuAnnnnn
Summary: 哭得越凶，操得越狠（。）
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Nakajima Yuto
Kudos: 19





	别哭了！想哭的人是我啊！

暖气奢侈地打满整间屋子，中岛裕翔只穿着单薄睡衣仰面躺在沙发上，裸露的双脚搁在沙发扶手上晃悠，恋人的声音从手机听筒灌到他耳朵里。

近期他们两个人都忙得连轴转，偏偏还总是错开休息的时间，算一算也有快半个月没有私下见过面。一早就出门赶往电视台的恋人在途中打来电话监督他有没有乖乖吃早饭，顺便带来了好消息，原本明天傍晚的录制时间做了调整延后一天，突然得了大半天的假期，山田凉介跟他承诺上午的拍摄结束之后就直接到他这儿来。

大半天的时间够他们没羞没臊地亲热一阵了，中岛裕翔抿起嘴唇，在客厅里转个圈倒在沙发上，跟山田凉介口头上腻歪了一会儿，隔着屏幕亲了亲安全到达电视局的恋人，再想象一下前排经纪人复杂的神色，中岛裕翔吐了吐舌头，从沙发上爬起来。

中岛裕翔推开卧室门时从未想过自己的床上会坐着别人，目光对视的一瞬差点吓得他魂飞魄散，他捂着自己砰砰直跳的心口，看清对方的模样后更加睁大了眼睛。

坐在他床上不明所以地揉着眼睛的小圆脸终于发现自己在陌生的地方，顶着一头睡得乱七八糟的头发从床上跳起来，跟僵硬在门口的中岛裕翔大眼瞪小眼地对望着。

“……山ちゃん？”即使山田凉介变化了很多，但不管过多久这张稚嫩的圆脸都未曾在中岛裕翔的记忆中模糊半分，他心里酥酥麻麻地痒了起来，挺直了靠着门框的身体，中岛裕翔又安抚似的轻轻叫了他一声，“山ちゃん。”

山田凉介缩着肩膀看他，觉得面前这个人的脸有些眼熟，水润润的眼睛盯着他半晌，才将信将疑地回应道，“……裕…裕翔？为什么……”

中岛裕翔轻轻爬到床上，“是26岁的中岛裕翔，山ちゃん现在是几岁呢？”他靠近到对方身边，看清那双被长长刘海掩住一半的眼睛，“看发型的话应该是高二…18岁？”

“诶？26岁？”

“嗯嗯，欢迎来到令和年。”

山田凉介下意识往后躲了躲，目光打量过他，眼睛鼻梁…唇角的疤痕…脸上的痣……面前这个人无疑就是中岛裕翔，只是和他认识的那个中岛裕翔相比更…成熟一点、气质也有些许不同，更重要的是…他对自己笑得好温柔。

大概是刚才发现自己没在家里醒来，还以为自己闯下大祸而慌乱过头，他紧张得快要爆炸的心放了下来，安心感让他浑身一软，鼻子一皱，眼里迅速积了一层水液，几乎落下泪来，“呜…你怎么又长高了——”

山田凉介坐在餐桌前看着中岛裕翔在厨房里忙碌，他满肚子的疑问想要宣泄而出，他现在是什么样子？JUMP怎么样？他和中岛裕翔…如何了？但比起他的这些问题，山田凉介的肚子首先响了起来，面前长了他8岁的中岛裕翔轻轻笑了笑，露出一口整齐的牙，眼中似是有无尽的温柔和欢喜。

他的裕翔长得越来越好看了。

山田凉介又不敢开口问他了，只有目光偷偷在屋子里四处转悠，想寻找一些蛛丝马迹，但看向在厨房里为他做早餐的中岛裕翔后，眼睛又挪不开了。

中岛裕翔往盘子里磨芝士粉，抬头看到小孩目不转睛地盯着他看，心里忍不住又化成一片，他擦干净手，端着还热腾腾的意面走过去。

在中岛裕翔满是宠爱的注视下，山田凉介藏在发丝下的耳朵又通红滚烫，天呐……裕翔看过来的眼神，太烫人了。

山田凉介欲言又止的样子太过明显了，中岛裕翔知道他心里在想什么，伸手捏了捏他的脸颊，嗯，肉肉的，好软。

“JUMP很好哦。山ちゃん有什么想知道的就直接问吧，不过我可能不会给你剧透太多。”

山田凉介听到他的话松一口气，至少两个人之间还是有联系的，中岛裕翔考虑得对，未来的事情他还是不要知道太多，沿着原来的方向顺其自然走下去比较好。

但是……他想知道自己和中岛裕翔的关系，这件事和其他的不同，他不想失去中岛裕翔。

“裕翔……くん。”山田凉介有些拘束地坐直了身体，“现在有恋人了吗？那个…刚才刷牙的时候……有两副牙刷……”

中岛裕翔没想到他会问这个问题，山田凉介在他家里的生活痕迹太多，他刚才还想着如果暴露该怎么说明，结果小孩的直球让他措手不及。

高二的时候他和山田凉介还远没有交往，中岛裕翔也说不清山田凉介是什么时候喜欢上自己的，突然说我们是恋人关系或许也会让他困扰，中岛裕翔无奈地扯了扯嘴角，“嗯…有哦。”

另一边的山田凉介呼吸一窒，“是谁…？”

中岛裕翔却摇摇头，没有告诉他。山田凉介不再说话，低头吃他的面，心里酸涩着难受，他不想再在中岛裕翔面前哭哭啼啼的，但控制不住自己的眼泪慢慢在眼眶中聚集。

听到他抽泣的声音中岛裕翔又不知所措起来，面对小了自己8岁的恋人他情不自禁以年长者的态度去照顾，不想短时间内就让山田凉介哭了两回。

“山ちゃん？怎、怎么了？”中岛裕翔蹲到他身边去给他擦眼泪，看着他委屈巴巴的样子，忍住凑过去亲两口的冲动，“怎么这么爱哭？”

中岛裕翔脸上的温柔和宠溺让山田凉介更加难过，他说，“你别把我当小孩子。”他接过中岛裕翔手中的纸巾用力往脸上擦了擦，“裕翔和现在的我，是什么关系？”

中岛裕翔眨了眨眼睛，突然明白了什么，“山ちゃん喜欢我吗？”

山田凉介僵硬了一瞬，没说话。

“跟我说也没关系啦，18岁的我不会知道的。”

“…我总是让你不开心……你别讨厌我，我知道我这样很奇怪。”山田凉介迎上他的目光，最终又躲开了，“我想独占你。”

亲耳听到他这样说中岛裕翔还是愣了愣神，随后暖人的笑意在他脸上漾开来，他凑过去，轻轻在山田凉介唇上落下一吻，看着他错愕的表情，“这种关系。我跟ヤマ是这种关系。”

山田凉介脸上烫得过分，他有些混乱地睁大了眼睛，嘴巴张张合合，最后委屈地抿在一起，眼泪掉得更凶了，“裕翔——”

待洗的碗筷浸在水池里，中岛裕翔拉着好不容易止住眼泪的山田凉介回到卧室，他从架子上抽出一本相册，摊开递给山田凉介看，“还不敢相信吗？”

照片里脸贴着脸的两个人，一个是眼前的中岛裕翔，一个是…26岁的自己。山田凉介不知道自己是什么心情，他盯着照片看了良久，又合上了相册还给中岛裕翔。

“裕翔会和现在的我约会吗？”

“嗯。但我们都是室内派，出去约会不多呢。”

“会跟现在的我……做吗？”

“嗯？做什么？”中岛裕翔摆好相册，回过头只见山田凉介眼观鼻鼻观心，留一个毛茸茸的头顶对着他，但耳尖通红，“……诶？诶？？”

中岛裕翔有些迷茫，“高中生不可以想那些东西！”

“我已经18岁了！”山田凉介猛地站起来，拉着中岛裕翔的衣服，“…会做吗？”

“……会。”快饶了他吧，中岛裕翔扶额，刚才主动亲比自己小了8岁的高中生已经让他很有罪恶感了，现在还要回答这种问题。

很显然山田凉介不打算放过他，他咬了咬下唇，扑到中岛裕翔身上，一本正经地大声道，

“我也想和裕翔做！”

？？？

？？？？

“不可能。”中岛裕翔也一本正经地按住山田凉介的肩膀让他重新坐回床上，正准备挽起袖子教育一番这个未成年人，只见山田凉介嘴巴一瘪，委屈起来，他马上又心软了。

“我想抱你…呜呜……裕翔总是躲着我，我……”

“我躲着你？明明是你、”中岛裕翔差点跟小孩较真起来，他重重叹一口气，去擦山田凉介流不尽似的眼泪，“你想抱的人不是我，这不一样。”

“哪里不一样！我想抱的人就是你，26岁的我可以抱你，为什么我不能？”山田凉介胡搅蛮缠起来，他红着眼睛，脸上哭得湿漉漉的，“裕翔……我想拉近跟裕翔的距离、但是我不敢…呜呜……”

中岛裕翔彻底心软了，他摸了摸山田凉介还颇具肉感的脸，罪恶地闭上眼睛。

“就一次。”

中岛裕翔很后悔，非常后悔。

他跪坐在床上，往自己手心里倒润滑液的手有点抖，他的目光不敢落到山田凉介身上，不敢去看那张稚嫩的脸。

高中生热乎乎的手火上浇油地摸到他腰上，甚至好像能感受到对方身上炙热的气息，愈加急促的呼吸扫在他颈侧。中岛裕翔脸上快烧起来了，右手背到身后摸到那个入口，借着润滑送进一根手指。他跟山田凉介快半个月没做过了，哪怕一根手指都进入得很困难。

羞耻感让中岛裕翔有些头晕目眩，其实他在性事中绝非保守，只是要跟18岁的山田凉介做的这个认知不断刺激着他的道德心，以及、他想到了尚在工作的26岁的山田凉介，一种像是自己出轨了的背德感又沿着他的脊骨爬了上来。

“…还没好吗？”18岁的山田凉介凑了上来，青少年青涩稚嫩的声音炸响，中岛裕翔一缩肩膀轻轻呜咽了一声。他自暴自弃地又往身体里塞入一根手指，揉开紧致的肉道，润滑液搅动的声音让他快要崩溃。

中岛裕翔掩饰地把安全套拨到山田凉介手边，“你把这个戴上...会戴吗？”

山田凉介不去接，反而问他，“你们做的时候会戴吗？”

中岛裕翔长了教训，几乎是立刻回答他，“戴！”

小孩咬住下唇，捏着那片举起来看了看，转而随手抛到床头柜上，“那我不要戴…我不要跟他一样。”

刚才还说是一样的…！

中岛裕翔有些哭笑不得，不管是26岁还是18岁，山田凉介就是山田凉介，都恶劣得很！

两根手指撑开肉穴进出几次，扩张得差不多够了，中岛裕翔抽出湿漉漉的手在床单上擦了擦，“好了…”

山田凉介阻止他转身的动作，“我想看着裕翔的脸。”

可我不想看着你啊……中岛裕翔无力地在心里哭喊，不过事到如今他也算是认了，毕竟山田凉介总有办法让他心软妥协，中岛裕翔往腰后垫了枕头，躺倒在床上盯着天花板，表情凝重得如同即将奔赴刑场。

都说男人在性事上无师自通，山田凉介抬起他的双腿架上肩膀、幸好中岛裕翔柔韧性好经得起他这样折腾，他扯下裤子，握着早已硬挺的性器顶上那张小口。

中岛裕翔突然感觉不妙，才张开嘴想要叫停，他狼狈的叫声就泄了满屋子，一口气还没喘上来，嘴巴都没来得及闭上，支离破碎的叫声又被顶了出来。

好一个无师自通。中岛裕翔的双手紧紧揪住了床单，他被撞得眼前阵阵发白，那根又硬又热又粗的东西像是带着少年压抑太久的热情猛地整根捅了进来，不容他反应和拒绝，直直撞到最深处，中岛裕翔魂都要被他顶飞了。

该死的山田凉介，才18岁就长得这么、天赋过人。

中岛裕翔痛得眼泪瞬间就飙了出来，肉壁被磨得像是要起火，又胀又痛，他差点就下意识踹过去了。

他好不容易在这疾风骤雨般乱来的侵入中找到喘息的节奏，中岛裕翔抽着气，声音有点颤，“啊！你、啊、你慢点！！”

山田凉介哪里听得进他的，那个地方裹着他又紧又热，引诱他更快更重地挺腰摆动，他掐着中岛裕翔的膝窝，看着他受不了似的摇着头，嘴里不住地让他慢点轻点，里里外外过量的快感拍得山田凉介快要晕过去。

中岛裕翔后悔得要命，他第一次被这样疯狂地弄，顶得深处软肉发酸，但情动的湿液还是一股股泛出来，交合的地方渐渐混入黏答答的水声。

中岛裕翔在呻吟的间隙大口吸着气，他努力让自己的身体不要绷得那么紧，但山田凉介那张小圆脸一进入视线，他就忍不住地僵硬。

“呜……裕翔……里面好紧、夹得我好痛……”山田凉介一边说着一边又自顾自地哭了起来，好像中岛裕翔真把他给弄疼了一样，但实际上他打桩似的在中岛裕翔身体里进出，把他的屁股撞得通红，“但是好舒服……”

中岛裕翔快疯了，他浑身都羞耻得发烫，他只想捂住山田凉介的嘴，或者捂住自己的耳朵。生理泪水在眼眶中打颤，他有点崩溃，“啊、你怎么…怎么又哭了…嗯啊！”

山田凉介误打误撞碾到他的敏感带，中岛裕翔勉强抬起的上半身又软回床上，销魂的快感触电般刺激而短暂，尝到甜头的身体开始欲求不满起来。一来二去，快感不上不下地撩拨着，所有感觉都集中在一处，身上所有未被照顾到的敏感带都渗出丝丝痒意。

“裕翔…呜呜……裕翔……”

男孩伏在他身上，有汗水也有泪水滴落下来砸在中岛裕翔胸口，他拨开碍事的刘海，那张稚嫩得有些女孩子气的面庞露出来，尽管如此，眉眼间也不难看出现在的山田凉介的样子。

中岛裕翔伸出手帮他抹掉眼泪，努力放松身体，“哈啊、别哭了……山ちゃん、嗯、亲亲我…亲亲我就好了……”

山田凉介抽抽鼻子，按着他的大腿根，就这样压下来亲他，中岛裕翔被刺激得没收住力道，在小孩肩膀细嫩的肌肤上留下一道抓痕，“啊、对不、唔唔……”

少年的亲吻太热情了，虽然吻技不出所料糟糕得很，青涩地啃他的嘴唇，舌头笨拙地往他嘴里钻，中岛裕翔勾住他的脖子任他为所欲为，口腔内被小孩毫无章法地舔得发痒，舌头也纠缠得发酸，不过到底是不熟练，山田凉介憋红了脸，放开他的唇大口喘着气。

山田凉介光顾着亲，身下的动作就停了下来，中岛裕翔得以喘口气，他捧着山田凉介的脸捏了捏，“笨蛋，轻一点……不要那么深…”他主动挺起腰，去吞吃那根还远远没有餍足的东西，两条腿扣着小孩细细的腰，“你往上顶…唔、再…再深一点……”

他身体里滚烫的硬物慢慢往里面磨，肉穴被顶着撑开的感觉让中岛裕翔后腰又酸又软，阴茎头部终于磨到那处让他失神的地方，中岛裕翔抓住山田凉介的手腕，“我这里……比较舒服…”

“这里？”山田凉介试探地顶了顶，中岛裕翔就软了腰，小孩像是发现了什么新奇的东西一样，含着水的眼睛无辜地看着他，看得中岛裕翔无处可逃，只能闭着眼睛被他搞得丢脸地叫个不停。

这可能是中岛裕翔最憋屈的一个高潮，山田凉介发狠地蹂躏他的敏感带，只为了逼出中岛裕翔更多情难自制的呻吟，陡然攀升的快感加速了他的高潮，他舒服得脑袋晕乎乎的，放在平时大概不知道要说出什么不知羞耻的话来，但在18岁的山田凉介面前，中岛裕翔最后那点朦胧的尊严还不允许他那样失态。

中岛裕翔紧咬着嘴唇，全身的肌肉绷紧着，高潮时剧烈收缩的肉穴把山田凉介也夹得射了出来，中岛裕翔难耐地勾住他的脖子把山田凉介拉下来接吻，被中出的时候他脑子里关于“昼颜妻”的诡异想法又冒了出来。

太糟糕了。中岛裕翔还在高潮的余波中沉浮着，泪眼朦胧地，睫毛都被生理泪水打湿，睁开眼睛却见那个刚上了他的高中生咧着嘴也不知道是哭还是笑，一边啪塔啪塔地掉着眼泪。

“…你怎么又哭了？”

虽然只做了一次中岛裕翔却觉得无比疲惫，他撑着两条发软的腿进了浴室。小孩发泄完哭完居然就直接睡了过去，看着他记忆中小栗子的可爱睡颜，中岛裕翔也生不起气来，只好自力更生。

…腰好酸……好想ヤマ……

中岛裕翔一边想着他正在外努力工作的男朋友，一边清理身体里其他人的精液。他掩面，也不是其他人吧，不管几岁都是他山田凉介，他这不能算出轨！

中岛裕翔努力说服自己，但不免还是有些心虚，以防万一他抹了消肿的药膏，检查了一下身上没有什么可疑的痕迹。他对着镜子，拍了拍自己的脸，中岛裕翔，你没错！这不是出轨！

山田凉介是半夜不知道什么时候回去的，中岛裕翔迷迷糊糊醒来的时候才发现身边的人已经不见了，他摸了摸还带有余温的床单，心里有些失落。

从枕头底下摸出手机确认时间，看到了恋人夜里回复的消息。

中岛裕翔没有隐瞒18岁的山田凉介的事，甚至还偷拍了和睡着的小栗子的合照，当然，他们做了的事自然是没有告诉他。昨晚直到他睡前山田凉介都没有回复他，大约是工作太忙，中岛裕翔偷想着手机另一头山田凉介看到照片惊讶的样子，一边挨着小男孩躺进被子里。

他揉了揉眼睛，手机屏幕的亮光在黑暗中有些刺眼，他刚睡醒的有些迟钝的大脑消化着山田凉介的讯息，然后瞬间惊醒。

「18岁的我做了什么事，26岁的我会不知道吗？」

山田凉介大概是非常非常生气，中岛裕翔觉得自己的腰开始疼了，屁股也是。

END.


End file.
